29 December 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-12-29 ; Comments *Start of show: 'I expect that Yuri will be glad to be back on the planet to catch the next part of the Festive Fifty. We go from 20 to 11 tonight.' *John bemoans the plethora of Smiths tracks to make the chart. *During the session repeats, he manages to get the gig dates for Cud mixed up with those of Catapult. *JP praises the BBC's adaptation of The Pickwick Papers and ridicules Kiri Te Kanawa's Cockney accent in My Fair Lady, which he compares to Dick Van Dyke's in Mary Poppins. Sessions *Abs, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1987-06-28. No known commercial release. *Catapult, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1987-07-29. No known commercial release. *Cud, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1987-06-16. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). *Extreme Noise Terror, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1987-11-10. Released as The Peel Sessions (Discipline). *Holle Holle, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1987-09-15. No known commercial release. *Wedding Present, #4 (a.k.a. Ukrainian Session #1) (repeat). Recorded 1987-10-06. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions (Castle Music). Tracklisting *Abs: 'Grease Your Ralph' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Of course, they could have been playing him tapes of the Festive Fifty as he orbited. Yes, I expect that's what they did.')'' *Extreme Noise Terror: 'False Profit' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'If this session isn't out as an EP very soon, I shall scream and scream and scream until I'm sick.')'' *Holle Holle: 'Patli Patang' (Peel Session) *Wedding Present: 'Tiutiunyk (The Freedom Fighter)' (Peel Session) *Cud: 'Mind The Gap' (Peel Session) *Catapult: 'Subtle And Tip' (Peel Session) *Abs: 'Hand Me Down' (Peel Session) *Extreme Noise Terror: 'Another Nail In The Coffin' (Peel Session) *Holle Holle: 'Pind Na Chalia' (Peel Session) *Cud: 'You're The Boss' (Peel Session) *Catapult: 'Sink Me' (Peel Session) *Wedding Present: 'Hude Dnipro Hude (You Deceived Me)' (Peel Session) *Abs: 'Fear Is The Key' (Peel Session) *Holle Holle: 'Ankhaa Tunai Haar' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'While it was going on, I answered the Swiffy phone. The Swiffy phone don't ring much any more, but it was somebody saying, "Is that the Mike Smith show?", obviously under the impression that it just goes on for 24 hours, and we dip into it between 7 and 9.30 in the morning.')'' *Extreme Noise Terror: 'Use Your Mind' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Ah, this is what we want. Well, it's what I want anyway.')'' *Catapult: 'Hope' (Peel Session) *(John namechecks a Kaleidoscope episode featuring 'a brief but affectionate piece by Ken Garner on the subject of the Wedding Present.') *Wedding Present: 'Yikhav Kozak Za Dunai (The Awakening)' (Peel Session) *Cud: 'Don't Bank On It' (Peel Session) *Abs: 'Same Mistake Twice' (Peel Session) *(trailer for Newsbeat) (continues after tape flip) *''(JP: 'This seems like an appropriate title to follow that.')'' *Extreme Noise Terror: 'Carry On Screaming' (Peel Session) *Holle Holle: 'Holle Holle' (Peel Session) *Wedding Present: 'Katrusya/Svitit Misyats (The Moon Shines)' (Peel Session) *Catapult: 'Undemocratic' (Peel Session) *(trailer for P&V New Year's Eve show) *Extreme Noise Terror: 'Human Error' (Peel Session) 1987 Festive Fifty: Numbers 20-11 *'20': Cud, 'You Sexy Thing' (Peel Session) *'19': Primitives, 'Stop Killing Me (7 inch)' (Lazy) *'18': Big Black, 'Colombian Necktie (LP-Songs About Fucking)' (Touch And Go) *''(JP: 'If I'd voted meself, I might very easily have made this (the next record) number 1. As it was, you made it number 17.')'' *'17': Barmy Army, 'Sharp As A Needle (7 inch)' (On-U Sound) *''(JP: 'And can there be any doubt in your mind that at this very moment, Adrian Sherwood is in the southern studios of London N22 preparing a track about John Barnes?')'' *'16': Jesus & Mary Chain, 'April Skies (LP-Darklands)' (Blanco Y Negro) *'15': Smiths, 'Girlfriend In A Coma (LP-Strangeways Here We Come)' (Rough Trade) *''(JP: 'Well, I like the Smiths meself, I mean obviously I do, but this is getting a bit daft, I think.')'' *'14': Public Enemy, 'Rebel Without A Pause (LP-It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back)' (Def Jam) *''(JP: 'I was rather pleased to see this at number 13...unlucky for some!')'' *'13': Sonic Youth, 'Schizophrenia (LP-Sister)' (Blast First) *''(JP: 'It's a strange thing, you know, but every year, I think to meself, after I've done the Festive Fifty, I'll indulge myself and in the first programme of the New Year play all of the records that I preferred from the previous year, but I never get around to doing it because there are always so many records I want to play that I've heard over the weeks of the Festive Fifty, and the same thing is true this year. That's one that I would have played, I think, if I had got round to playing you my favourite tracks of 1987.')'' *'12': Smiths, 'Stop Me If You Think You've Heard This One Before (LP-Strangeways Here We Come)' (Rough Trade) *''(JP: At number 11, somebody may write in and correct me on this, but I think I'm right in saying, the first flexi-disc to get into the Festive Fifty.')'' *'11': I, Ludicrous, 'Preposterous Tales (7 inch flexi given away free with 'Blah Blah Blah' magazine)' (no label) File ;Name *29 December 87 Parts 1 & 2 *JP19871229.mp3 ;Length *01:03:03 & 00:56:47 *01:56:35 ;Other *Excellent quality stereo sound throughout. *256k stereo, complete (patched) *Another high quality recording (of the chart rundown alone) is available in the 'Festive 50s' folder of IAP's Tapes (FF_1987_2011). ;Available *Part 1, Part 2 *Part 1, Part 2 Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Shared